sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla Hunt The Hedgehog
This is the 2015 version of Tesla The Hedgehog, not to be confused with the original . This is the new and current version of Tesla The Hedgehog. IF YOU WANT ANY OF YOUR CHARACTERS TO BE TESLA'S LOVE INTEREST, OR VICE VERSA, PLEASE ASK ME IN THE COMMENTS OR ON MY TALK PAGE!!! All My Life , TESLA'S THEME SONG Concept and Creation The Tesla character was first thought of in the year 2006 as Sparky, and the Sonic franchise didnt have an electric type character yet. Tesla was originally going to be born 6 years in the future, in 2011, but was later changed to 1998. Sparky's initial preparatory design looked so much like Shadow, and was created as an android with electrical powers by GUN. In 2010, the biography was changed, Sparky's name was changed and was rebooted. 2nd generation Tesla featured a black hedgehog with green secondary colors, with white gloves. and a newfound ability called ESP, allowing him to give victims headaches and more, making Tesla not only an electric type, but a psychic type, too. His story was changed to instead of being created by someone else, was originally a scientist, who, after an experiment that failed miserably, permanently changed his appearance. In Q4 2010, Tesla's color channels was changed to bluer color, but didnt resemble Sonic anyhow. This, for some reason created Tesla G2.5 (generation 2.5). Not long ago in 2014, he was rebooted, giving him opposite colored gloves, athletic tape, red bracelets, and new high tops. This is known as Generation 3, or Current Generation. In July 2014, Tesla was rebooted as a 2015 character. he still appears as a black hedgehog, but has two dark blue stripes on his forehead, and comes back with 5 quills, the ones in the middle sort of lifted up. His highlights were replaced with blue diagnol stripes instead of athletic tape. His eyes were also changed, a la Venice The Mink. Tesla will continue to go through these changes until the creator, Alphonse Uprising, is satisfied of it. In September 15th, in order to avoid being a Gary Stu, Tesla no longer has Electrosensory Perception (ESP). Backstory Nikolas was an illegal street racer born in Austria . He came Northamer (North America ) for a better life. He never lost a race at all until he met Shift, his rival. Nikolas challenges him to a street race on the Californian coast. During the race, Shift tags Nikolas' car, causing it to roll into a tree, which caught on fire. The firemen arrived to extinguish the car and Niki. He was declared clinically dead after several third degree burns on his face, arms, and lungs, until they performed an experimental medical operation on him, turning him into a bionic hedgehog. He now has arrows on his head, and stripes on his arms and legs (which was where the burns were at) that glow up. Nikolas was also given electrical powers, too, for self defense. He was now smarter and stronger than he was before, and now seeks for revenge. Nikolas then fakes his death, and after that, changes his name to Tesla The Hedgehog illegally. Tesla meets Hazel Moon in Gem High. They soon became friends, best friends, and soon blossomed into powerful romance. They became inseperable until one fateful day, Tesla was forced to break up with her only to protect her. He currently remains single, and prefers to be single until "the job is done". Personality Tesla The Hedgehog is a very intelligent and strategic perfectionist with a partial German accent. He strives for perfection and satisfaction, and has no to very little time to be distracted. His voice actor is Daniel Bruhl . Power and Abilities Tesla has electrical powers. He is able to absorb electricity and charge it as energy that rushes through his veins. Thunderclap ''Main article; Thunderclap Tesla The Hedgehog is able to cause a chaotic electrical wave of destruction by simply applying electricity to his hands and clap them together with might. The amount of destruction it can cause is split into 6 magnitudes. Maginitude 1 dosen't cause much damage while Magnitude 6 can cause major destruction with cataclysmic force. This drains a lot of energy from Tesla and he uses it sparingly. Electropunch Tesla can simply charge his hands together and punch an opponent, also electrocuting him. Beam of Electricity Tesla can throw small balls of electrical charge at an opponent, dealing moderate damage. Neurokinesis Tesla uses this power to try to change a person's mind, or give them a headache, or swap brains, but however, this fails most of the time. Relationships Vert Wheeler The Mink Tesla and Vert are good friends. Upsilon The Mink Tesla and Upsilon held an intense rivalry ever since the events of Gem High. Hazel Moon Tesla and Hazel fell in love with each other. They built a really strong relationship, until Tesla was forced to break up with her only to protect her. Tesla regretted doing this, but he had to do it anyway. He still thinks about her constantly. Update: Due to Hazel no longer existing in SFCW, Tesla is no longer her boyfriend to begin with. Sigma The Mink Tesla and Sigma met in Gem High: Year Two. Rage The Hedgehog Tesla and Rage are intense rivals, but Rage is among the few rivals Tesla envies, and even fewer Tesla likes. Hikari "Techno" the Hedgehog Techno and Tesla met at a science place thing. Hedge Blackstone Tesla and Hedge met at Gem High. They became best friends. Doomsday Tesla and Doomsday are intense arch-enemies. Tesla is looking for revenge on Doomsday after nearly killing him in an accident. Flare The Cat Flare The Cat absolutely pisses Tesla The Hedgehog off. There was never a time where they did not have fights, and never a time where they would work together. They are arch enemies. Sanamu The Hedgehog Tesla and Sanamu are both rivals. Sonus The Hedgehog Full page here Sonus The Hedgehog is the genderbent version of Tesla The Hedgehog from another dimension. Her world is currently in a 3-way war between city rebels, the millitary and an invading alien race who sought for world domination. Sonus has special gloves that allow her to pick up objects with ease. These are called "Telekinetic Lasso Gloves". She was given these gloves by her deceased brother, who died fighting in the war. Power & Abilities She has custom improvised melee weapons called "Telekinetic Lasso Gloves", which are special gloves made out of elastic flexible magnesium. This allows her to pick up objects 50 times her size with a bright beam that is shot from the index finger. Personality Sonus barely has any time to play around. She is very serious most of the time but can loosen up and be more friendly. Quotes "Big balls." - Tesla's answer to any "how" question. Mary Sue Test Results '''Score: 22' Result: 11-25 (Not a Mary Sue) Tesla The Hedgehog is well-balanced. He has enough distinctive traits to stand out, but he also has some flaws. Although he has won some victories and accomplished some goals, the world doesn't bend to his will, and other characters treat him realistically. Alphonse Uprising probably does not need to worry about this character at all. Gallery Tesla by Serix.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by AngelFlames Tesla The Hedgehog .png|Tesla The Hedgehog, 2015 version Tesla The Hedgehog Gimp .png Tesla The Hedgehog Split Up .png|My DeviantID|link=http://tesla-that-hedgehog.deviantart.com/ Tesla thingy.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by Dash. fucking_everywhere_xd_by_valleiithecat-d7t3ziy.jpg|Tourettes Simulator 2014 Teslaarttrade.jpg|Tesla The Hedgehog fan art Tesla collins and bobbies moon.jpg|Tesla and what was his girlfriend, Hazel Moon. Why Tesla doesn't hang out with Haiden.jpg|Tesla The Hedgehog appears in Cartoon Comics Tesla.png|Tesla The Hedgehog, circa 2012 Eight year old Baine, Tesla and Hazel.jpg|TTH x HM fan art by BaineTheHedgehog Dr Tesla.jpg|Possibly Tesla in real life?? Sonic Adventure 3 Featuring Tesla the Hedgehog and Ravoka The Wolf.jpg|Tesla appears in this game. Tesla Reboot.png|Early 2014 reboot Sonic boom tesla.png|Older Sonic Boom design Tesla Logo.png|Older icon design Corvettetesla.png|Tesla's personal transport vehicle in Tesla Boom and Tesla Boom II. Trivia *Tesla The Hedgehog is among the oldest FCs ever created, being created in 2005. *Tesla is among the only FCs that recieved more changes than any other character. *His real name is pratically a play on Nikola Tesla. (Nikolas "Tesla" Derik) *Tesla is the only character that nobody gives a shit about Category:Hedgehog Category:Power type characters Category:Characters with electric powers Category:Psychic powers Category:Good Category:Revived Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Young adult Category:German Category:Got powers through medical procedure Category:Robotics Expert Category:Half robot Category:Incredibly smart Category:Male Category:Needs a love interest Category:Has an accent Category:Neutral Category:Skill Type Characters